Fairy Star Wishes
by CatCatKittyCat
Summary: Darkness is in everyone's heart. But so is light. There cannot be one without the other. And that is how it has been since the beginning of time. So, with it being this way for as long as it has, It only makes sense that everything began when we were still so young. / Fairy Tail Magical Girl AU Starring 4 of our girls. Lots of pairings (eventually)
1. Lucy's Wish

**Welcome to my fic, Fairy Star Wishes. It is a Magical Girls AU story. I took inspiration from many, many magical girl series I watched and read over the years, so I hope you enjoy it. This fic should be about 26 chapters in all. It will have a lot of pairings eventually, but for now we're starting out just focusing on the girls. I'll mention pairings here, in the Authors Notes, as they show up.**

**I'll also be drawing some illustrations for this fic series on my tumblr, Kittyarts. If you'd like to see some costume designs, you can check out tagged/magical-girl-au , however, there are some spoilers of the fic in that tag, so read at your own risk.**

**This First Chapter is About Lucy, one of our four main heroines. Please Enjoy. I hope you look forward to more.**

* * *

_Darkness is in everyone's heart._

_But so is light._

_There cannot be one without the other._

_And that is how it has been since the beginning of time._

_So, with it being this way for as long as it has…_

_It only makes sense that everything began when we were still so young._

Tiny footsteps pattered down lavishly adorned halls. Only the moonlight lit the way, but for a child who had spent all five of her years in the mansion, that was more than enough to create a path for her.

Small hands pulled back the curtains over a glass door, and with a flip of a latch, the little blonde ran out onto the balcony, and her brown eyes lit up at the sight she beheld.

The night sky was filled with flying lights. A meteor shower had graced the earth with its beauty, and the infant had no plans on missing a single moment of it. Each falling star held the wish of another viewer, and this single audience member of the estate watched until she saw the one that caught her eye.

To anyone else, they were all the same, but her chocolate brown orbs couldn't look away from it, until it was almost out of sight.

The child placed her hands together, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and made her wish.

"My momma says that wishing on shooting stars grant wishes. Well, I think I have everything I need. I have my mommy and my daddy and lots of toys to play with here, so my wish is that everyone else in the world can be as happy as I am right now." She opened her eyes, and watched the sky continue to rain down with stars. "My name is Lucy, and this is my wish."

* * *

10 Years Later

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, 15 years old, sat in her homeroom class at Fairy Hills High School. As usual, she was the first student to arrive. Throughout the next twenty minutes, before the bell ran, other students would wander in, take their seats and chat with their friends, but none of them would make contact with the blonde.

She didn't blame them. She used to be more friendly, but since the new school year had began, her home life had been tearing away at her smile, and she couldn't find it within herself to make new friends. So instead, she would focus on keeping her grades up, and her socializing down.

"Lucy! Lucy, there you are!" A chipper voice broke into her thoughts, and the blonde looked around for its owner. This was quite unusual for her Monday mornings.

Before she was able to finish putting together this puzzle, and small hand slapped a paper onto her desk, and Lucy's eyes followed up the arm to the face of Levy McGarden, a third year from the class next door. They had become friends over lunch last year, but Lucy had not heard from her at all this semester.

"Oh, Levy. How have you been?" Lucy managed to bring a smile to her features, before turning her eyes to the flyer Levy had presented her with. "And what's this?"

"I've been pretty well, I'm class president of my homeroom now." Levy smiled and adjusted her red-framed glasses, before lifting the paper and showing its front to Lucy. "And _this_ is an announcement! For cheerleader tryouts!"

The paper was just what she had said. It was decorated with a doodle of three girls standing on each other's shoulders, and a speech bubble with the words "Fairy Cheer Girls! Accepting new Members! Try out Friday in the gym!"

Lucy's smile lost its charm, and she sighed. Levy pouted with a concerned gaze.

"What's wrong Lucy? Last year you said you had always wanted to be a cheerleader, didn't you? This is your chance." The blue haired girl frowned. "I thought you would be ecstatic."

Lucy shook her head, and put on a forced smile. "Thank you, Levy. Really, thanks for thinking about me. But a lot of things have changed. I…" Her brows knotted, and she forced her eyes shut so she wouldn't free any tears. "I don't have the time for cheerleading dreams anymore."

Levy opened her lips to speak, but the bell rang through the halls, and everyone in class went running for their seats.

"You better get to your class. Wouldn't want the class president to be late, would you?" Lucy gave a small laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Levy kept her pout on her face.

"Alright but…" The petite girl placed the flyer back onto Lucy's desk again. "You hold onto that. Just in case."

Lucy gave a slight nod, as Levy dashed out of her classroom just as the teacher entered.

For Lucy, nothing was the same now.

* * *

When the last class bell rang, Lucy was the first to pack her books and bags up and walk out of the class, while others hung back in their seats and conversed with each other. Her feet walked on autopilot towards the exit of the school.

Levy's words from the morning filled her mind. It was true, last year; she really had hoped to be a cheerleader. She had wanted to be one since she was a little girl. Her father had always been adamantly against it, telling her that a hobby like cheerleading would never improve her future.

But someone had told her, a long, long time ago, that it didn't matter what he father thought. Someone had told her to be whatever she wanted to be. She couldn't remember whom it was, but those words had gotten her through so many of her years since her mother's passing.

Her mother, Layla, had been gone for eight years now. Lucy had been too young to realize that Layla's health had been deteriorating over the years, and it wasn't until she was bedridden that the tiny blonde had understood that she might lose her mother.

The years short after Layla's death were dark in Lucy's mind. She didn't try to keep friends; she would push people away because she was scared of losing someone else.

High school was supposed to be a fresh start but…

Lucy stepped through the gates of the Heartfilia estate. The guards greeted her, but she kept her eyes on the ground.

When she reached the doors, she hesitated opening them, but cameras were always watching the entrance, and a maid would come to open it eventually anyway, so she softly pushed the large brown doors open in front of her, and stepped inside.

"Lucy. You're home. Come into my office." Her fathers voice boomed through the speaker right inside the door. As she had expected, he had been waiting for her.

"Yes, father." She said softly. Lucy slipped her feet out of her shoes, left her bags next to the door, and hung her gray blazer over her arm, before walking down the extending hallways until she reached the last door on the bottom floor, which was cracked open.

Lucy pressed the door open carefully, letting the creak of its hinges announce her arrival.

Jude Heartfilia turned in his seat. His desk was covered in stacks of paper and blotches of ink. His fingers were black from the pen he held so tight in his hand it had begun to leak, and his eyes looked tired, with dark bags under them.

"Lucy, how are your studies?" He asked her, without prior greeting.

"They're fine. My grades are still top of my class." She answered.

"But _not_ top of the school." Jude told her. It wasn't a question. He already knew. He hadn't called her to congratulate her for her hard work, but to berate her for not working hard enough.

"No, Father." She replied in a soft voice.

"Speak up, Lucy." He said gruffly. "When you are CEO of Heartfilia Trading you must speak without fear. You must never falter in your words and never let your employees think they might be better than you." He turned his head back to his work. "You only have two more years of school before you take over. If your grades do not represent those of a college graduate, we will have to spend further expenses on continuing your education."

"Yes, father. I know." Lucy spoke clearly, but still quieter than her father.

"Good. You may go." Jude made no bid of farewell, but Lucy gave her father a slight bow, before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Lucy flopped back onto her mattress in her bedroom. She frowned and stared at the ceiling. Had her father always been so cold? She couldn't remember what he was like before Layla had died. Did he used to smile?

Lucy pulled an arm over her eyes to attempt to hold back her tears. It had been over the summer that everything had gone downhill.

Her father had called her to his office and told her she would be taking over the Heartfilia company after her high school graduation. Her future had been decided for her without her consent. She was furious, but when she attempted to voice her opinion, it was Jude's fury that was unleashed.

It had never occurred to him that Lucy might had been unhappy taking over his company, and he made it clear that she had no choice in the matter.

Lucy uncovered her eyes and wiped away the tears has escaped. As she finished, a bright light shone in her window, and she shielded her sight from it.

The blonde gave a confused pout at the light, and slid off her bed to investigate. As her feet touched the floor, she realized that night had fallen upon her room, and the tiny light outside her window was the only illumination around. She tiptoed towards the window and pulled back the curtain.

That's when she saw it. In the pitch-black sky, there was a single star shining. Even the moon was clouded over, but this tiny ball of gas—burning far, far away in the galaxy—was looking down upon her.

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes lit up at its sight, and without thinking, she had folded her hands together, bowed her head and began to pray.

"I know that you're not falling, but as the only star in the sky, please listen to my wish." The blonde pleaded. "A long, long time ago I said I didn't have a wish, but now… Now I do. I don't want to disappoint my father but… I don't want to disappoint myself either. Please, tell me how to find the right path. Send me a sign. Please. I wish I could know who I'm supposed to be."

Lucy kept her eyes clenched shut for what seemed liked forever, hoping that someone amongst the heavens would hear her words, before she sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Yeah right. Father would be disappointed if he found out I was still wishing on stars like a child." She whimpered to herself.

As a tear ran down her cheek, she took a deep breath, and then suddenly, a beam of light flew through her window.

Lucy jumped in surprise, as a spotlight fell on her from the skies outside. She looked around frantically for an explanation, but saw nothing.

And then she heard it.

"Hello, Lucy." A sweet voice was all around her, just like the light. It had no source, but she could hear it as if someone was speaking right into her ears.

"H-Hello? Who are you?" The blonde squeaked, still not sure she wasn't dreaming. "_Where_ are you?"

The voice giggled. "I don't know what I am. An angel? A fairy? Maybe I'm what some people call 'God.' I'm not too sure myself. But, I do know where I am."

Lucy felt warm, as if she was being held in caring arms. She hadn't felt that way since Layla had passed away.

"I'm here." The voice spoke. "And I'm here to grant your wish."

"My wish?" Lucy's voice fluttered with her heart. "But how?"

"Lucy, you have the purest heart that the stars have ever witnessed. When you were a little girl, you wished for everyone's happiness, and even now, when your father is pushing you so hard, you still wish for his." The voice seemed to drift around Lucy, as if someone was pacing circles around her speaking. "Lucy Heartfilia, you have the strength to bring everyone happiness, if you can just tap into it."

"Then please tell me how!" Lucy cried out, "I don't understand what's happening, but please! Show me who I'm supposed to be!"

The voice giggled again. "Good answer. Go to the place that you made your wish ten yeas ago, and I will grant your wish."

Lucy's feet slapped against the carpeted floor as she raced down the halls towards the balcony. She flipped its latch and raced through the curtains, out into the cold night. She slowed her steps until she was still again, looking into the sky. It was now filled with shining, white stars, but her eyes still locked on a single one. The spotlight did not reappear, but she heard the voice again.

"Lucy, do you still wish for everyone's happiness?"

"Of course!" She shouted into the night air, "I know I have my troubles, but I'm not the only one. The world is filled with sadness, and… I wish it weren't."

"There is no happiness without sadness, Lucy. Are you prepared to fight your own sadness, to keep your happiness in your heart?" The voice became sharp in Lucy's ears, and she shivered.

"I don't understand but… If it means becoming the real me, then yes. I'm ready for anything." The blonde nodded her head.

"Another good answer."

The spotlight fell onto Lucy again; this time it was bright white. And hot—so hot. Lucy couldn't see, but she didn't feel scared. Her body felt light, like she might be flying and for a moment, she felt completely at peace. The light began to fade, and Lucy felt different somehow.

She looked down upon herself, and found her clothes had changed entirely. Instead of her school uniform, she was wearing a white halter-top with a brown bodice. The bodice was laced with an orange ribbon, and her white top was tied behind her neck in a bow. She had bright yellow boots leading up from her feet to her knees, with had orange stars over the kneecaps, and around her waist was a billowing yellow skirt, with orange lining, over top of a thick, fluffy, white petticoat.

"What… what happened to me?" She asked, looking over her. She swept her hand through her hair, to find it was held up in a ponytail with an orange tiara, decorated with stars.

Before she could get an answer, her chest suddenly began to sear with pain. Lucy clenched her hands over her heart, and gasped for air. Her eyes were wide open, as she watched a shadow squeeze out from between her fingers, before a dark, transparent figure stood in front of her.

Lucy trembled, completely speechless.

"Fight it, Lucy!" The guiding voice shouted.

Before she could ask how, a spark lit up above her and a short stick, no longer than a ballpoint pen, fell in front of her. It was bright yellow, with a large gold star at its top, and a small orange cluster of stars dangling on a ribbon from its bottom. She picked it up without a thought, and turned her attention back to the figure.

Darkness, like clouds, leaked around its base, as the figure began to take shape, and stood at Lucy's height. _Exactly_ her height.

"_Daddy never listens to me anymore_." The shadow spoke, and its voice was Lucy's. She gasped at it, as it changed form, shrinking down to a child's size. "_I don't want mommy to go…"_

Lucy's shoulders trembled, as she held the stick tight in her palms.

"Lucy! Quickly! Before it's too late!" The unknown voice shouted at her.

The darkness at the figures base began to rush out quickly, and Lucy stumbled back, before it shouted.

"_Why did Mommy have to die?!"_

Lucy threw her arms forwards instinctively, and her hand holding the star stick lit up. She opened her eyes wide and heard her guide's voice shout: "Now! Shout anything! Anything that comes to mind!"

Lucy took a deep breath, and then bellowed out, "Starlight stream!"

A dozen stars shot out of her star stick at speeds that she could barely register. They pummeled the shadowy figure, and illuminated the darkness it brought. Lucy leapt back as it shot a streak of shadows at her, and then swung her shining hand in front of her and the darkness all but dissipated.

When the stars faded, Lucy stood on the balcony, with the shadow cowering in front of her. It whimpered like a child, and balled itself up in a defensive position.

"There is no light, without darkness, Lucy." Her light's voice told her.

The blonde exhaled softly, as she finally understood, and she kneeled down and ran a hand over the tiny, dark figure's surface.

"You're me, aren't you?" She asked it.

Though it had no eyes, Lucy could feel the dark cloud look up at her. "It's okay. I miss Mama too. But she's here." She placed a hand over her heart, "She's always right here, inside my heart. And that's where you belong too."

The shadow slowly unfurled and began to grow. Lucy stood up, and faced the figure that now stood at her height again. The wind blew, and Lucy felt her heart fill with a new warmth, and her new clothes slowly faded back into her school uniform, as the dark cloud disappeared in her again.

"That was…" She started.

"Your sadness. If it becomes too strong, it can take form. Or at least it can now." The voice told her.

"_Now_? What's happening that changed this? Why did I transform? What is this?" Lucy had so many questions.

"I'm sorry, this is all I can tell you for now." The voice seemed sorrowful, "Even so, will you keep fighting for me, Lucy? There are many, many others who's hearts are full of darkness, and they need to be relieved like you did. Can you do this for me?"

Lucy stood very still and very quiet. She thought about what had happened, the pain, but also the warmth. "Is this it? Is this who I'm supposed to be?" The blonde asked.

"No, Lucy. You can be so much more; this is only the start of the journey. I can't help you from here on, but I believe in you." The voice filled her ears with warm words, "So will you take this journey? I promise, you won't be alone for long."

Lucy exhaled again, and then smiled. "Yes. I'll do it."

"Another good answer, Lucy Heartfilia."

And then silence returned to Lucy. She looked into the sky, and she saw her wishing star, and then watched it flicker out.

"I'll do my very best."


	2. Juvia's Wish

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I wrote this chapter at least a week ago, but between getting ready for Halloween and catching myself a cold, I just got around to drawing the Chapter cover to publish it elsewhere. This chapter is Juvia heavy, and has some switching of POV, so I hope you like it**

**A reply before we get started. To the guest that asked: Yes! There will be romance, eventually. Right now the fic will focus on building friendships, so you'll have to stick around for the future romance~**

* * *

_The Rain is falling.  
It puts some to sleep, it keeps some awake._

_But no matter what, everyone can hear it._

_But she __**felt**__ it too._

_She felt it in her heart._

* * *

Rain pelted against the window of a tiny one-bedroom apartment. The morning sky was dark and gray, leaving no sun to shine through onto the occupant's tired face, as she tossed around under her sheets. She knew her alarm would be bleating out its screams any moment now, but she just wanted a few minutes more of rest.

Time had no compassion for her however, as the minute hand met with the number twelve on her desk clock, and it's high pitch ringing screeched out, echoing off the walls and attacking her ears.

It was 7 am already.

Pale legs slipped out from under the sheets, as the young lady brushed a hand through her tousled, light blue hair. She combed her fingers through her curls with one hand, and rubbed her eye with the other. Getting up on rainy days were the hardest for her.

The sound of the rain kept her up all night, but the sullen atmosphere of the storm drained her energy, so by the time morning came, she was exhausted and sleepless.

Slowly, the tired little lady made her way into her bathroom, and flicked the light switch to examine herself in the mirror.

Juvia Lockser stared back at herself from the reflective glass. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair was matted on the side she turned against her pillow over and over again the night before. She let out a sigh, and picked up a hairbrush before beginning to ready herself for the day.

After Juvia had brushed her hair and teeth, she pulled her Fairy Hills High School uniform on. A gray pleated skirt on her bottom, and a yellow sweater vest overtop of a white, short-sleeved blouse on her top. She then busied herself with packing her school bag, and finding the lunch she had packed the night prior, before heading for the front door.

The blue haired high school student reached up to the coat rack next to the door and pulled down her gray blazer, pulling it over each shoulder, before looking at the rack again for her umbrella.

But it was nowhere to be seen.

"That is right…" Juvia said to herself softly, "Juvia left her umbrella at school last week."

The young lady gave another sigh. She could just skip school… No, she had missed three science classes already. She couldn't risk failing a class, not when extra classes would cost her money she didn't have.

So, she took a deep breath, before pulling her blazer off again. She pulled her tote bag, full of books, over her shoulder and then put her blazer atop her head. She remembered seeing characters do this in the romance manga before. It usually didn't work very well—but it was the best idea she had.

With that done, Juvia checked her bag for her house keys once more, and then opened the door and pouted as the sound of the pouring rain grew louder as she stepped out into it.

* * *

"Ugh, this rain is the worst." Lucy grumbled to herself, as she exited the gates of the Heartfilia Estate. Over her head, she held a blue umbrella, which the rain ran down and dribbled around her feet.

Luckily, her walk to school wasn't a very long one, and Lucy was still in a pretty good mood. Three nights ago she had been granted magical powers from a wishing star… or something like that. Everything was still pretty unclear, but she knew she would be able to help people, and find her own dreams while she was at it.

Every morning that Lucy had awaken since that night, she would leap up, thinking it must have been a dream, but in the pocket of her school skirt, the magic star pen still sat, and she knew it was no vision.

Lucy hummed to herself softly, as the rain gave her walk a hushed soundtrack of 'dinks' and 'drip drops.'

As she reached a street corner, about three blocks from school, she saw a single figure waiting at the crosswalk. As she walked closer, she recognized it was a young lady, wearing the same uniform as hers. Except this girl had a yellow vest, marking her as a third year student, while Lucy's second year vest was pink. The student in front of her was without an umbrella, and instead had her blazer draped over her head, however, it had not done much help for her. The young lady was absolutely soaked from head to toe.

Lucy took another step closer, and heard the girl mumbling softly to herself.

"Juvia is so dumb. She should have worn something else and changed into her uniform at school." She took a sniveling breath, "Now Juvia is just wet and cold for no reason."

Lucy frowned at the sound of the young lady beating herself up, and stepped up next to her, holding her umbrella over the both of them.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

The third year student gasped and turned her head, and Lucy's question was answered with a glare like she had never seen before. With teary eyes and wet, blue hair sticking to her face, the young lady grimaced at Lucy, before saying. "Leave Juvia alone."

Before Lucy could react, the light changed, and the other girl raced over the crosswalk without looking back.

Lucy stood still for a moment, and turned her head to the side. "What was that about…?"

* * *

Juvia reached her school at a quickened pace, and didn't slow down until she was safely inside the building. Students and teachers alike sent her looks of pity as she was now dripping from the rain. She sighed again, and looked over her shoulder. The girl who had tried to speak to her outside was nowhere in sight.

_Good._ She told herself mentally, _Juvia doesn't need anyone's pity._

The young lady turned to the halls, and made her way to the locker. She would have to change into her gym uniform, and hang her school uniform up to dry, otherwise she would catch cold, and just disgust the rest of the students while she was at it.

Juvia reached her locker, and felt her day grow worse. Over her silver, metal locker was a word written in bright red lipstick. "Orphan."

That was the only thing written, but to Juvia's eyes, there were more words. In her mind, it really said, "Nobody loves you."

The blue haired girl fought back her tears, and opened the combination lock hanging on the locker door, and opened it up. She pulled some tissues out from it and scrubbed at the door until the word was just smeared, red ink.

She decided that would be enough until she had time to properly clean it after class, and reached into the door again for her gym clothes.

"There you are." A gasping voice said from her right, "You ran away so fast earlier, I thought we might be late for class."

Juvia pulled away from her locker, the see the blonde second year student from outside standing next to her. She wore a new grimace. "What do you want?" She asked after turning her head away again. "Juvia needs to get changed. She does not have time for dilly dallying."

"Juvia? Who's that?" The blonde asked, having obviously not understood Juvia due to her speech pattern. The blue haired girls cheeks burned red from embarrassment. She had picked up the habit of speaking in third person when she was very young, and it had become second nature now. She couldn't help it.

"Juvia is me." She said with a glare.

"Oh." The yellow haired girl said, still sounding confused, and then, "Oh! Okay. I Get it. Sorry. I'm Lucy." She laughed awkwardly. Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, _Lucy_, would you please leave Juvia alone?" She asked again, before slamming her locked door shut, making the other girl leap backwards.

"I was just going to offer you some dry clothes." Lucy said, and held out an extra blouse and skirt to Juvia. Her eyes were drawn from her upper classman and to the red locker door next to her. "Wow. What happened to your locker?"

That was it. Juvia was done with this nosy girl. "Juvia said 'LEAVE HER ALONE!'" She shouted loudly, and slapped the clothes out of Lucy's hands.

"Hey!" Lucy snapped back, "You didn't have to—" The blonde's words were cut short as she saw Juvia's eyes fill with tears, before the dripping yet lady turned on her heel and ran down the hall, leaving Lucy alone again.

* * *

Some four hours later, Lucy walked out of her class with her book bag over one shoulder. In her hands she held her lunch box, but she couldn't think about eating. She didn't know why, but she hadn't been able to think about anything but the sad, blue haired, third year student she had met before class started.

She trekked down the hall a couple doors, and poked her head into a third year class. There were still a few students bumming around in their seats, but most had gone to the cafeteria for lunch already, however, she saw a short head of blue hair standing up front with a teacher.

Lucy's friend, Levy, was nodding her head and chatting with her instructor, until she saw Lucy and gave her a wave. After exchanging a few more words with the adult, the student came running over to Lucy.

"Lucy! You look so much better than the other day. Did something good happen?" The short third year asked excitedly.

"Something like that…" Lucy laughed softly. She figured it was better to not tell anyone about her 'magical powers.' Everyone probably already thought she was weird as was.

"So what's up?" Levy asked, "Did you want to have lunch together?" She held up her small lunch box as she asked the second question.

"Sure, if you don't mind me asking you a couple questions, Miss 'Student Council President.'"

Levy gave a salute and a goofy smile. "You can count on me!"

The two students laughed as the left the class, and found a bench in an empty hallway to settle down and eat.

Lucy opened her lunch box, which was full of snacks: a granola bar, an orange, a can of soda and a bag of chocolate cookies were on the menu today.

"Lucy, you have _got_ to eat better." Levy whined, and opened her lunch box to present a sandwhich filled with ham and veggies, a bag of carrots, and a bottle of iced tea.

"Yeah…" Lucy said guiltily, and popped open her soda. "I just don't have time to cook with how much my father makes me study, and I don't want to burden the maids with extra work."

"Hoh-hoh~ There you go with your 'maids' again." Levy teased.

"Shut up." Lucy laughed, and elbowed her friend in the side.

"Okay, okay. Now what did you want to ask about?" The third year class president asked.

Lucy took a sip of her soda to wash down the cookie she had eaten, and then gave Levy a worried look. "Do you know anything about a girl named 'Juvia?' She's a third year like you and she talks to herself a lot."  
Levy nodded her head. "Yeah, Juvia's in my class." Her brows knotted as she continued, "She was in the running to be class president too, but she stepped down right before we took votes."

Lucy pouted, peeling her orange by hand, and sighed before asking. "Is she being… bullied?"

Her blue haired friend frowned. "Probably." She stated, "I don't know the details, but I think it's been happening for a while, but recently it got really bad."

"How come?" Lucy asked, and offered a slice of citrus fruit to Levy, who took it with a sullen smile.

"Well, somehow, it got out that Juvia's living all alone." Levy started, and then sighed. "She was… an orphan who was never adopted, and I guess… It's just always been eating away at her. Now someone's picking at an old wound and Juvia's been very dreary. Just earlier today, she came to class in her gym clothes, because her uniform got soaked in the rain. The teacher almost put her out, but she started crying…"

Lucy watched as Levy began to shiver.

"As class president, I should be able to help her, but she won't let anyone close to her. I just don't know what to do." The tiny girl mumbled.

Lucy patted Levy's head softly, and the girls exchanged half-hearted smiles, before finishing their lunches in silence.

* * *

The last bell for school tolled and class was out before Lucy even knew it. The blonde stretched in her seat, and pulled herself out of the chair, before heading for the door. Just as she pulled open the sliding door, a head of long blue haired passed her.

"Juvia!" Lucy called the girls name, leaping out the door.

Juvia sucked her teeth with a "tch" and began running right away. She was still in her gym uniform, and didn't have a skirt that could fly up from running. Lucy was not so lucky, and cursed inwardly as she took off after the young lady.

Juvia could hear the footsteps of the young lady thundering behind her, and growled. What did this girl have against her?

As she neared the school doors, she could see the rain had stopped, though the ground was still wet, and didn't hesitate to rush out the double doors—she could change into her uniform tomorrow morning if she had to.

Juvia stumbled down the school stairs, but the blonde girl was right behind her. She grimaced, and turned to her right, running behind the school, and turning around as the other girl came around the corner after her.

"_What_ do you _want_?!" Juvia screeched as Lucy skidded to a stop in front of her. "Do you want to pick on Juvia, like everyone else? Well, get it over with then!"

"N-No!" Lucy cried out, "I just wanted to help you. I wanted to be your friend."

"Juvia doesn't want your help!" The blue haired girl shouted back, balling her fists up at her sides, "Juvia doesn't need _anyone_! Juvia's wish came true already! She _has_ everyone she needs!"

Lucy gasped for air, and then raised an eyebrow. "A wish?" She gasped, "You don't mean… ten years ago?"

Juvia seemed taken aback by the question, and she began to shake. "How could you know-?"

"I didn't, but I also—" But speaking was useless now. Juvia wasn't listening to Lucy anymore.  
"No one should know about that! No one was there for Juvia." She blue hair girl stumbled band and held onto her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT JUVIA!"

And then Lucy watched something all too familiar happen. Juvia gasped loudly, and clenched her chest, before a dark cloud burst out from under Juvia's hands, and took the shape of the young lady.

"Wh-What is happening?" Juvia whimpered, and fell to the wet ground. Her eyes were wide as the figure turned to her and reached out towards her. "Iyaaaaah!" She screamed, and threw her arms over her face.  
"Not so fast!" Lucy shouted, and grabbed her yellow star stick, and leapt into the air. She spun around in a circle, and the star stick enveloped her in bright white stars, before they all burst and left her standing in her transformed state. "Don't you dare touch Juvia!" She shouted at the figure.

The shadow turned its formless face to Lucy. Just like before, this shadow oozed darkness from it's base, and Juvia was kicking back the mud under her, trying to scurry away from it as fast as she could, but she couldn't seem to gather enough courage to ever stand.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked the figure in a commanding voice.

For a moment, everything was quiet, and then the figure shrank to the size of a child. "_Juvia just wants someone to love her. Why didn't Juvia's mommy and daddy want her?_"

The blue haired girl in the mud suddenly became very still, and continued to listen to the figure.

The figure grew again, but didn't move otherwise. _"Juvia's wish came true, but Juvia is all alone again."_ The voice shook like a child who had barely learned to speak, "_Why doesn't anyone care about Juvia?"_

"I care about Juvia!" Lucy's voice shouted over the voice. Both the figure and Juvia seemed to jump in surprise. "Juvia, I just wanted to help you. But it's clear now that you need to help yourself first."

"What… What do you mean?" Juvia finally spoke up. Before Lucy could answer, a crack of thunder boomed through the air, and the sky grew dark again. The two girls looked up as the cloud, expecting it to begin to pour, but instead, a single item fell from the sky. A short, dark blue stick fell right at Juvia's feet. At one end was a little gray cloud, the other a cyan raindrop. Juvia reached a shaky hand towards it.

"Don't!' Lucy shouted out. Juvia jumped again, and retracted her hand, before listening to what else Lucy had to say. "Don't pick up that stick unless you're ready to start fighting for other people. Don't pick it up unless you're ready to embrace your own sadness."

Juvia's eyes left Lucy and drifted over to the shadowy figure, which hadn't moved, but its darkness had covered most of the empty area behind the building now. Only a circle around Lucy's feet and a mere inch around Juvia and the blue stick were still uncovered.

Juvia took a deep breath, and then reached for the stick again. Lucy smiled, as she watched the girl wrap her fingers around it.

Juvia didn't understand what was happening, not really, but when she took the pen in her hand, one of the gray clouds in the sky above her opened up and a waterfall's worth of rain fell down upon her. She thought she would cry, but instead of feeling soaked, she felt warm—and light; like she was flying. The sound of the rain died down, and Juvia found herself standing again. She didn't have a drop of water on her, but her gym clothes were gone. Instead she wore a sleeveless, strapless leotard, that fit her like a bathing suit would. On her arms were shoulder length blue gloves, and both her suit and gloves had cyan lining folded over at the tops. Around Juvia's waste was a translucent white cape, which billowed down behind her ankles, and her feet were adorned with short blue boots that matcher her gloves and suit.

"What has happened to Juvia?" She asked in a shaky voice, and grabbed at her hair with a frightened expression. When she touched her hair, she found it was all gathered on the left side of her head, half of it was spun into three loops, and the rest was bundled into a ponytail. Two raindrop hair clips kept it all in shape.

"No time to explain!" Lucy shouted.

Juvia turned her head to see the previously harmless shadowed figure leaping towards her. She let out a scream, but it was silenced by a shout from Lucy. "

"Starlight stream!" Lucy's stick lit up and flooded the area with stars, but her stars went straight through the shadow. She sucked her teeth, and leapt to Juvia's side, grabbing the other girl by the arm and pulling her away from the shadow's next attack.

"Juvia, that thing is _your_ sadness! _You_ have to fight it!" She told her, as the blue hair girl stumbled, trying to keep up with her underclassman.

"But how? What can Juvia do?" She snivvled, "Juvia is scared."

"You can do _anything_ if you put your heart into it!" Lucy shouted, and grasped Juvia's hands. Juvia was still holding onto the stick as tight as she could. "Just hold out your stick, gather all the strength you have, and shout out whatever comes to mind. You can do it. Remember what I said, Juvia. I care about you."

Juvia's trembling eyes were wet with tears, but she took a deep breath, and nodded. The girls turned their heads to find the shadow lurching towards them. Juvia swung her hang in front of her, rain stick in grasp, and let out a great cry. "Waterfall's tears!"

A great burst of water blasted out of the stick, knocking Juvia and Lucy back. Lucy stumbled to the ground, but Juvia stood hers. She braced herself as another burst of water shot free, and hit the shadow right in it's middle.

The shadow hissed, and attempted to leap at her, but its base had withered, and it collapsed in on itself.

Juvia kept shouting her attack name, with her eyes clenched shut until she felt Lucy's hand on her shoulder. The blue haired girl jumped slightly, and then opened her teary eyes to look at the blonde.

"It's okay now." Lucy told her, and Juvia lowered her arms

In front of them, where the figure had stood now floated a tiny black raincloud. Juvia frowned, and looked at Lucy, "It's still there."

Lucy nodded. "It always will be Juvia, because we can't have love without hate. You have to take your sadness back."

Juvia's brows knotted, and she shook her head softly, "But…"

Lucy's wrapped her arms around Juvia and gave her a soft hug. "It's going to be okay now. I'm here. You won't be alone again."

"Juvia was not alone. Juvia had everyone she needed." She told Lucy again. Then, she turned her head to the blonde, and showed her a teary smile, "but… for some reason… it makes Juvia really happy to hear Lucy say that."

Lucy sighed in relief and smiled, before patting Juvia's back and giving her a soft push forward.

Juvia knelt down in the mud, and held her hands out to the cloud. "It is okay now, little Juvia. Big Juvia has a friend now." She lifted the cloud to her chest and it disappeared into her heart again. "Juvia's not alone."

Juvia saw the sky brighten again, and by the time she came to her feet, she was in her muddy gm clothes again.

Lucy rubbed the other girl's shoulders. "Why don't you let me lend you those clothes now?" She asked.

"No." Juvia put her nose up in the air. Lucy gasped. Had her hard work been for not?

Juvia turned a smile to Lucy, "Juvia's uniform should be dry now. But…" She felt her cheeks grown warm. "Thank you, Lucy. Juvia has not had a friend for a very, _very_ long time."

Lucy smiled, "And I haven't had a magical partner in _ever_." She laughed, and then choked back her laughter, "You _are_ gonna keep fighting with me, right?"

"Fighting? Oh no, Juvia is not meant for battle. Juvia wants nothing to do with it." Juvia turn her head from Lucy.

"What?! B-But—" Lucy began to whine.

"Just kidding." Juvia laughed, and spun her rain stick around her finger. "Juvia cannot turn down the chance to be a magical girl. It's just like in her manga!"

"Your… what?" Lucy asked, before Juvia began to blabber on about all the comics and manga she had read since the day she was born.

_What have I gotten myself into…_ Lucy thought with a sigh. Then smiled at Juvia's excited face. _Well, at least she's smiling again. And I'm not alone anymore, so, I guess it'll only be uphill from here!_

Ch 2 End


	3. Lisanna's Wish

_Hold onto the ones you love._

_Hold their hands._

_Hold them in hugs._

_Hold them in your heart._

_Never let go, even if you're afraid they might._

* * *

The sound of sizzling filled the kitchen of a warm, three-bedroom house in the city.

The cook was a petite, white haired girl, leaning over her frying pan and scrambling eggs in oil. She kept her blue eyes down on the food, but her ears were waiting for sounds other than pops and sizzles.

Just as her pale hand turned down the gas on the stove, the echo of shuffling footsteps filled her ears, and she spun around just in time to see a tan, hulk of a young man, streaking past the kitchen towards the front door.

"Brother!" The young lady cried for him. Her sibling stopped in his tracks, but made no audible response. His little sister's brows knotted together, and she asked, "Won't you stay for breakfast? Aren't you hungry? You're always hungry, Elfman…" She held her plastic spatula tight in her grasp, trying not to show her desperation, "Mira was already gone when I woke up this morning…"

"You know our sister's busy. She's the only one old enough for to get a part time job, after all." Her brother grunted in response, and then reached for the doorknob and turned it. "I have to go, Lisanna. I'll eat at school. It won't be manly if I'm late." And with that, he disappeared out the door.

Lisanna's eyes fell to her feet, and sniveled back her tears. "It's nothing. Nothing's wrong. We'll work it out." She kept telling herself such things, but felt tears build up at the corner of her eyes. "The Strauss siblings can work out anything when we're together…"

The sound of her plastic spatula echoed through the kitchen, followed by soft, lonely sobs.

* * *

Juvia glanced at her cell phone.

"7:10 am" School didn't start for almost another hour. She grimaced, and swept her hand through her long blue hair. The young lady leaned against the school gates, wondering if her company would ever join her.

"Juvia! Good morning!" Lucy's voice sang out, followed by footsteps closing in. The blonde student threw her arms out to hug her friend, but screeched to a stop when Juvia shoved her cell phone into Lucy's view, displaying the time.

"Lucy is _late!_" The blue hair girl snorted, and pulled her phone back to cross her arms and look away.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Lucy waved her hands about apologizing. "I know _I_ was the one who said 7 AM, but I had such a hard time getting out of bed. Monday's are just so hard… I don't know how you do it."

Juvia's gaze drifted over to her friend and then quickly back over her shoulder. "Juvia has been waiting since 6:45…" Her cheeks peppered with embarrassment.

"6:45…?" Lucy's questioned, and then her eyes sparkled and she leaned in towards the upper classman. "Juvia, did you wake up extra early because were you so excited to see me?"

Juvia leapt in shock.

_Bullseye._ Lucy thought to herself.

Juvia turned her pink face back to Lucy again. "It is just that… Juvia has never had a friend to meet before school before." She bit her lip, "Juvia could not sleep at all."

"Aaaawe, Juvia! You're so cute!" Lucy squealed and snatched up Juvia in the hug she had earlier missed.

"Thank you." Juvia mumbled, not sure whether she should try to fight past Lucy's grasp to hug her back. She was very new to this 'friend' thing.

Lucy freed her friend and beamed at her friend.

"So, what did Lucy want to meet so early for?" Juvia asked, straightening her uniform. "Is it about the whole 'magic' thing?"

"Yes!" Lucy chirped, "Right on topic!" The blonde girl held up a pair of chocolate chip cookies, and Juvia took one with a nod.

"Now, I told you I got powers from the um… angel?" Lucy munched on her cookie as she looked for the right word.

"Fairy." Juvia corrected. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Angel sounds too Christmas-y, and implies religious beliefs. Fairies are something everyone can believe in all year round."

Lucy tilted her head, thinking over Juvia's words and then nodded with a smile. "Alright, so when I got powers from the fairy, it said I wouldn't be alone for long, and then you came along. But it might not be just you and I."

"And we do not know why we have these powers." Juvia agreed.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Lucy said. Juvia gaze drifted over to her friend.

"We both made wishes." The blonde student stated, "Ten years ago, right?"

Juvia nodded, her eyes wide, "During a meteor shower."

"Yes!" Lucy shouted and grabbed Juvia's hands, cookie crumbs sprinkling to the ground. "That's got to be it, Juvia! We both made wishes on the same night! I bet all the girls who made wishes that night will get powers." Her brows knotted, "Well, maybe not _all_ of them. But like, the girls with important wishes."

Juvia blinked a few times, surprised by Lucy's outburst. "What did… Lucy wish for?"

The blonde friend's expression tweaked as the question hit her ears, and her cheeks became rosy. "Well…" She pulled her hands away from Juvia. "I had everything I needed back then. So I wished that everyone else could be happy… I kinda wished that everyone else's wish could come true."

A soft gasp left Juvia's lips, and Lucy turned to attention back to her friend.

"That's why the fairy met Lucy." Juvia said with a soft voice, "Lucy is so generous. Not like Juvia. She made such a selfish wish."

Lucy's frowned, "Juvia, what did you…"

Juvia shook her head. "It does not matter though, it made Juvia happy." She smiled at her friend. "And if Lucy had not made her wish, it may have never came true. Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened at Juvia words. "You're… welcome?"

Juvia giggled. "Lucy should see the look on her own face." She wrapped her fingers around Lucy's. "We still have time before class. Let us go get some cocoa from Juvia's favorite café."

Lucy grinned and giggled with her friend. "Okay!"

* * *

An hour later, the bell rang throughout the school, and students rushed to their classes. Lucy waved goodbye to Juvia, and they split off from the upperclassman's room. The blonde scurried down the hall and turned into her classroom without a moment to spare.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she felt something was wrong.

Lucy frowned. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something in the room felt different. There were still friends sitting in their groups, completely ignoring the assigned seats. The teacher was a couple minutes late. And the cheerful girl, in the back window seat was… frowning.

The girl that caught Lucy's eye was Lisanna Strauss; the youngest of a family of three. She was the light of the class. She got along with everyone. She would talk about the hilarious rants her brother went on, about manliness; or the sweet older sister, who could turn into a demon in the blink of an eye. She loved to smile and make everyone else smile too.

But today, she was leaning on her desk, with her head in her arms. She had even gone as far as to close the blinds, so that her sunny seat was now in the shade.

Lucy tiptoed towards the girl. She pouted, as she saw the stain of tears on Lisanna's sleeves, when she came closer.

"Lisanna…?" Lucy's voice squeezed out.

Sad blue eyes turned up towards the blonde, but the girl didn't turn her head. "Hi… Lucy, right?" She responded, barely more than a whisper. "Sorry, I don't have any notes from yesterday, if that's what you needed."

"N-no." Lucy stuttered, "I just…" She searched for words. "Lisanna, are you okay?"

"Of course." Lisanna's voice cracked as soon as it left her throat, and she sniffed back a sob. "I'm great." She turned her head into her arm to hide her tears.

Lucy opened her mouth again, when the teacher walked in the door, and ordered everyone to his or her seats.

The blonde looked up, towards her instructor, and then back to the sorrowed student. "Please, come talk to me during lunch, okay?" Lucy whispered, and then scurried over to her seat.

* * *

"Lucy, wake up!"

Lucy leapt awake at the sound of Juvia's voice. She sat up to see her blue haired friend standing over her with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. Is it lunch time already?" She asked, stretching her arms out.

"Yes! And Lucy promised to eat with Juvia and yet…" Juvia glared to the other side of Lucy.

She followed Juvia's blue eyes to her right, to find Lisanna standing at the side of Lucy's desk, staring at her feet.

"It's okay. I can… go."

"No! No it's okay!" Lucy nearly screeched, softly touching Lisanna's arm. "Juvia's very new to this 'friend' thing. Don't take her words too seriously." She turned to Juvia and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Juvia! You're allowed to have more than one friend." She then leaned in closer to the girl, "Besides, she's sad. Like, _really_ sad." She raised her eyebrows. "Like _yooou _were?"

Juvia grimaced at the girl. "Juvia does not know. She could be taking advantage of Lucy's kindness."

Lucy sighed. "Look, Juvia. Just trust me. You don't have to trust her—not yet—but just trust me."

Juvia puffed up her cheeks, and then nodded.

"Alright." Lucy stood up straight and turned back to her classmate. "Lisanna, this is Juvia. She's a third year student. Juvia, meet Lisanna."

The two girls awkwardly nodded to each other, before all three girls took their seats. Juvia scooted her desk up next to Lucy, and the two girls opened their lunches next to each other to share. Juvia had a hand made bento box of eggrolls and rice with octopus hot dogs on the side. Lucy on the other hand, had a collection of snacks, just as she usually did.

Lisanna pulled her bag of apple slices from her bag, and began to bite into them.

Lucy pouted. Lisanna usually brought all kinds of things and shared them with students who forgot their lunches.

"So, Lisanna. What…" Lucy sighed, "Why are you so _sad_?"

Lisanna almost choked due to Lucy's bluntness, and coughed a few times before she put her fruit down. "It's nothing important."

"That is a lie." Juvia spoke up, "Do not lie to Lucy. Juvia can tell."

Lucy elbowed Juvia. "Juvia, don't rush her." She snatched up the last octopus and popped it in her mouth. Juvia's jaw dropped in dismay. "_That_ is your punishment." The blonde girl said with a wink.

A soft giggle came from Lucy's right, and she turned her head excitedly.

"You guys are funny." Lisanna wore a tiny smile. "My brother used to make me laugh all the time…" Slowly, her smile faded, "Now, he only makes me cry."

Lucy's own smile turned down, and she waited for the girl to continue.

"We were so close, my brother and sister and I. But now…" She sighed and pulled a new apple slice from her plastic bag. "Lately, my brother has been very awkward. He won't talk to me for more than a couple minutes; he stays in his room all day; and he's always leaving for school early but he _never_ visits me during breaks." She sighed, "I know he's a senior now but…"

Lucy offered a chocolate chip cookie to the white haired girl, and she took it without a response. "What about your sister?"

Lisanna munched on the cookie. "She's never home. Except after I go to bed." She said. "She dropped out of college for us…" Her voice began to crack, "She has to work all day to keep our house, and we can't even help because we're _too young_." Lisanna took a deep breath, and then sobbed. "What if she hates us?"

"What happened to Lisanna's parents?" Juvia's voice broke in.

Lisanna jumped in her seat.

"Juvia, that's a touchy subject." Lucy whispered.

"No, it's okay. It's old news." Lisanna said, she turned her head to Juvia. "We… don't actually know what happened to them. When we were little, they left overseas for a vacation. Mira, my older sister, was ten and she was already _really_ mature for her age, so she was going to take care of us while they were gone." Lisanna stopped a moment to clear the tears from her eyes. "They promised they'd call every day… but they didn't. And after three weeks we realized that… they weren't coming home."

The white haired girl sniveled and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying so much." She sniffed, "I was so young, I don't really remember them anymore."

"It's okay." Lucy said, and reached out to Lisanna, squeezing her hand. "When it's parents, we never really forget."

Lisanna smiled softly towards the blonde, while Juvia sank into her chair.

* * *

Lisanna walked down the halls of the school alone. She had excused herself from the other girls to take a bathroom break. She felt a little better, after talking to those girls. If she had just had a little more spirit in her, she might have made friends with them.

She exited the bathroom, still drying her hands on a paper towel, and staring at her feet, when she bumped into another student, and stumbled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She looked up and recognized the mountain she had ran into. "Elfman!" She shrieked out.

Her brother nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh, Lis, it's you." He scratched the back of his head. "I uh, was just going back to class. Sorry, I can't stay and chat. If I were on a bathroom break too long, it wouldn't be—"

"Manly? Right? Is that all you care about?" Lisanna snarled.

"Lisanna?" Elfman's voice strained at the sound of her anger.

"What about _us_, Elf? What about Mira and me? You're never there for us anymore. You're always avoiding me. And so is Mira." She stomped her foot down onto the tile floor.

"Lisanna, that's just because—"

"It's because you hate me! You're tired of taking care of me!" Lisanna shouted throughout the halls. "Well, then stop taking care of me! Abandon me just like Mom and Dad did!"

"Lisanna, I wouldn't—" Elfman reached for his sister, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't _touch_ me!" She screeched, and then spun around and ran as fast as she could.

Juvia was just waving good bye to Lucy, as lunch came to an end, when Lisanna's shriek hit their ears.

The two both looked out the classroom door as saw Lisanna race past them.

"Lucy!" Juvia pointed down the hallway.

Lucy's eyes shot to Lisanna and then traveled down to her feet, which lead to a pitch-black shadow—blacker than anything around.

"Oh no." Lucy gasped, "I was afraid of this! Come on, Juvia!" With that, the two girls raced down the hallway after the young lady.

* * *

Lisanna turned down the hallway, barely looking where she was going. Her vision blurred by tears and anger. When she came to a stop, she found herself in an empty auditorium. Slowly, she stepped down the middle aisle and sat down on the steps leading up to the stage.

Lisanna rubbed her tears from her eyes and sniveled to herself. "Why did I say that?" She whispered. "I can't live without either of them."

The sound of footsteps caught Lisanna's attention, and she looked up to see Lucy and Lisanna stepping into the auditorium. They were dressed in outlandish, brightly colored costumes, and holding decorative pens in her hands.

"Lucy? Juvia…? What are you…?" Lisanna started.

"Lisanna! Don't move!" Lucy shouted out, before snapping her wrist and flicking her pen. When she did a cluster of bright light flew from it and lit the dim auditorium. That's when Lisanna saw it; a black, oozing shadow. It started at her feet and had now grown over all the seats of the auditorium and into the curtains behind her.

Words without a source bounced off the walls. "_Don't forget me." "I can't be alone." "You're all I have."_

"Wh-What is this?!" Lisanna cried out.

"Waterfall tears!" Juvia screeched out, and shot a wave of shadow back with a blast of water.

"Lisanna, this is you! This is your sadness, you've been holding it in for so long." Lucy cried out, and shot out another star beam. "You need to fight it! If you want to help your family, you have to first help yourself!"

"Iyaaaaaah!" Juvia screeched, as a shadow grabbed her wrist. She shouted her attack name again and soaked herself in water, chasing away the shadows. "And please hurry!"

"I want to… but I don't know how to help them." Lisanna inched back up onto the seat.  
"Ten years ago, did Lisanna make a wish?" Juvia asked. The young lady had taken to shooting spots on the floor so she could step on the clear carpet and walk towards Lisanna. The white haired girl looked at her with wide eyes, and Juvia took that as a yes. "What was that wish?"

"I wished…" Lisanna took a deep breath, and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "I wished that my siblings would always be TOGETHER!"

When her voice shrieked at it's limit a great ball of light appeared above Lisanna and a cyan stick, with a gold bell atop it, fell into Lisanna's lap.

"Pick up the stick, Lisanna." Lucy told her. She looked up the find the two girls were now mere feet from her, fighting off the incoming shadows.

Juvia nodded. "Pick it up and save yourself."

Lisanna snatched up the pen without another thought. Instantly, her clothes exploded into light, and her body was wrapped up in glowing white ribbons. The ribbons then exploded into illumination again and Lisanna felt herself float into the air, before being sat back down of her to her feet in the middle of the stage.

Lisanna looked over herself.

She was now wearing a dark blue pair of high waisted, bloomer shorts, with a short, cyan halter-top over it. Her legs were covered in translucent, powder blue, stockings and her feet her covered in cat paw-shaped slippers—but that wasn't the weirdest part. Lisanna reached up and felt them, a pair of cat ears on the top of her head. She yanked at them and yelped. Her tail frizzed up in pain. Wait? Tail? Lisanna turned her head to see a blue striped, cat's tail on her rear, decorated with a large bell at the base.

"Wh-What is this?!" Lisanna screeched.

"Lisanna is so cute. Juvia is jealous." The blue haired girl spoke.

"No time for that!" Lucy pushed the blue hair magical girl out of the way of an incoming strike. After that last swipe, the shadow suddenly spiraled together like a toilet being flushed, and came to the form of a pitch-black human form.

"_Big brother doesn't care about me. Big sister hates me._" The figure spoke. "_Everything I've done for us doesn't matter at all._" The figure began to vibrate, and turned towards Lisanna. "_Not at AAAALLL!"_ The figure lurched in Lisanna's direction.

Lisanna leapt into the air with a squeal and found herself flipping over the stage. She landed on her feet and looked around with surprise.

"Cat like reflexes." She said to herself. "What else?" She held up her stick with a stern expression, and opened her mouth as the shadow leapt towards her again. "Cat's Meow!" When she screeched, the bell on her stick and the one on her rump began to rattle, louder and louder until the whole room shook with vibrations from the echoes. The figure reached its hands over its ears and cried until it melted down into a puddle on the stage floor.

Lucy stared at the white haired girl, with her mouth agape. "How did you do that?" She asked shakily, "We didn't tell you anything."

"Well, I just watched you and…" Lisanna wiped sweat off her forehead, "I just figured it out."

"Lisanna is gooood." Juvia whispered.

"So, why's it still here?" Lisanna pointed at the black puddle on the floor. Once she had given it her attention, the shadow spun into a round ball and floated up to her. She flinched and pointed her pen at it again.

"No, it's okay." Lucy said, "Like I said, Lisanna. It's you. You just had to face it. Now take it back."

Lisanna stared at Lucy with a worried face, but opened her arms and let the shadow back into her heart. She then spun in a circle, and her clothes returned to normal, her cat ears and tail disappearing too.

"I'm sorry I got you two all wrapped up in this." Lisanna sighed, and stepped down off the stage.

Lucy shook her head. "It's okay. That's what friends are for."

"Juvia is sorry too." The blue haired girl stepped towards Lisanna and took her hands. "Juvia… Juvia heard about Lisanna and her siblings before. She was jealous, because Juvia has never had anyone before." She spoke shyly, "So she acted cold towards Lisanna. But Lisanna needed help just like Juvia did. Juvia sees that now."

Lisanna shook her head, and threw her arms around both the girls. "Thank you both so much."

"Lisanna!" A man's voice shouted out through the auditorium. The three girls looked up to see a tall, tanned student standing at the door.

"Elfman!" Lisanna broke from the embrace of her friends and ran to her brother. "Elfman, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No. It's my fault, it wasn't manly of me to hide it from you." Elfman grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Elfman…?" Lisanna's voice came out small.

The young man's cheeks turned red. "The truth is… I have a girlfriend."

Lisanna's expression instantly perked up. "What?"

"Look, you and Mira, you get really excited. And she's really, really, tight laced. It's taken me so long to get through to her and I was afraid if you guys found out you'd scare her away and…" Elfman looked down to his little sister. "Lisanna?"

Lisanna's eyes were filled with stars. "Tell me everything." She whispered. Elfman felt a chill run up his spine.

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" Lisanna shrieked, hanging off her brother's shoulder and kicking around.

Juvia and Lucy laughed together at the sight.

"Juvia thinks Lisanna's going to be okay."

Chapter 3 End


End file.
